Una tarde entrelazada
by Aine.Em
Summary: Kuroo y Yachi pasan una tarde hermosa jadeando su amor


Hola!, aquí les traigo una pequeña historia basada en un sueño personal que tuve y creí que se vería genial esta pareja. Así que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo a la hora de escribirlo/soñarlo ;P jaja. En fin como siempre espero sus críticas u opiniones

Un día de vacaciones

El verano decía presente con las altas temperaturas y el equipo Nekoma y Karasuno habían decidido ir a la playa como premio por haberse esforzado tanto en sus prácticas y por qué en el fondo todos querían divertirse y ver a las jóvenes managers en trajes de baño.

Todos los integrantes de los equipos fueron por separado y se reunieron en un punto de encuentro que si no fuese por la llamativa melena de Hinata jamás se hubiesen encontrado entre la multitud que ajetreaba la playa ese día. Las mujeres fueron las ultimas en llegar, al parecer fueron un poco más ordenadas y decidieron ir juntas y todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el atuendo de ellas… Shimizu había optado por un bikini negro y una pollera larga del mismo color, la cual solo se quitó para tomar sol o meterse en el mar con la pequeña Yachi quien había elegido un bikini un poco más alegre, era amarillo con lunares naranjas, se veían algo sonrojadas al sentir la mirada de los titulares de los equipos mirándolas fijamente y por unos segundos se plantearon si había sido una buena idea aceptar la invitación de los chicos, pero se relajaron cuando la hermana de Tanaka, Saeko comenzó a gritarles a todos que no mirasen de forma tan indebida a las jovencitas, aunque estas se alegraron por su salvadora Yashi sintió un poco de envidia al ver los cuerpos esculturales de sus otras dos compañeras y sobre todo a Saeko quien estaba con un bikini que poco dejaba a la imaginación, al pensar en esto no pudo evitar buscar a su amor platónico, Kuroo, quien estaba mirándola fijamente, algo ruborizado y con una mirada cargada de perversión, la pequeña rubia se enrojeció furiosamente y miro para otro lado muy nerviosa mientras que el gran gatito negro pensaba

"Se ve hermosa…".-

Una vez que todos juntos decidieron ir a buscar un lugar en la playa un poco alejado del resto de la gente para poder jugar tranquilos y no molestar a las demás personas. Cuando decidieron un lugar los jóvenes de primer año corrieron al mar tirando en un costado todas sus pertenencias mientras que las chicas ordenaban y Saeko refunfuñaba de lo desconsideraos que eran, pero tras unos minutos fueron esos mismos chicos los que vinieron a buscarlas, empujarlas, al mar; Hinata arrastraba a Yachi mientras esta no oponía mucha resistencia, Tobio por su parte les había pedido cordialmente a las otras dos que los acompañaran al agua y ellas accedieron gustosas. Parecía una escena muy divertida, ya que la rubia se olvidó completamente de la vergüenza que la había estado invadiendo todo ese tiempo, con un poco de la ayuda del clorado y de que las otras chicas estaban con ella riendo y lanzando agua para todos lados. Pero en un momento, mientras Hinata la perseguía ella se dobló el tobillo y por unos instantes creyó caer al suelo pero un brazo fuerte la sostuvo y para ella fue inevitable sentir el calor, el aroma, la electricidad en todo su cuerpo, las sensaciones que solo sentía cuando Kuroo estaba cerca. Aquel fuerte brazo la enderezo y pudo sentir como el cuerpo del joven se agachaba hasta que su boca quedo a la altura de sus pequeñas orejas y este, muy seductoramente pero con un tinte de celos dijo

Te vez hermosa hoy, si tu tobillo no te duele me encantaría que me acompañaras a caminar por ahí. –

La frágil rubia levanto la vista hasta dar con los ojos negros del joven y olvidándose de todo lo demás acompañó a este ignorando los gritos de Hinata quien fue silenciado cuando la pelota dio de lleno contra su nuca olvidándose convenientemente de la pareja que se alejaba sospechosamente del grupo y de la pequeña punzada de celos al ver a su más joven manager en manos del enemigo.

Yachi y el pelinegro caminaron por un largo tramo en un silencio cómplice, hasta que creyeron que los demás no podían verle y sin mediar palabra entrelazaron sus manos, la menor se ruborizo un poco pero le dio gusto la seguridad que transmitía la mano de su gran gatito, mientras que el mayor amaba tímidamente la manera en que la mano de su pequeña quedaba guardada en la suya.

Creo que Hinata gusta de ti- dijo Kuroo quebrantando el silencio y lamentándose por haber elegido esas palabras para comenzar una conversación

Él es solo un amigo, no… no debes preocuparte por él...yo…yo, bueno, este… solo me gustas tú- dijo con su rostro rojo como un tomate e intentando ocultarse mirando hacia otro lado

El pelinegro se cegó por unos instantes y atrajo a su gatito hacia el con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron en la arena, la joven termino posada sobre él y este con una mano sostenía su cintura y con la otra acariciaba amorosamente su mejilla. En los ojos de Kuro podía leerse mucho amor, pero a su vez había una pisca de lujuria en ellos, ella no se movió, por alguna razón se sentía muy a gusto sobre él. Lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando y lo inevitable ocurrió, sus labios se unieron tímidamente, dejándose llevar por el fuego contenido, experimentando con el otro, saciando su sed. A medida que el gran gatito sentía que su pequeña perdía la vergüenza y el temor hacia el beso más y más profundo y dejaba vagar por el delicado cuerpo de su dama sus grandes manos que la cubrían casi por completo.

El tiempo había pasado para la joven pareja y sin darse cuenta el sol estaba poniéndose convirtiendo el cielo en un manto anaranjado, no había personas a su alrededor, estaban muy alejados del resto por ende podían escuchar la armoniosa melodía del océano.

Ahh… Ku...Kuroo- gimió ella al sentir los labios de este bajando por su cuello.

Puedo detenerme cuando quieras- le contesto y al no tener respuesta de parte de ella, continuo con su tarea llenando de besos aquella piel sensible, cada tanto succionaba pero o demasiado, no quería marcar la aperlada piel de su pequeña.

Con un rápido movimiento el pelinegro apoyó delicadamente a Yachi en la arena y volvió a apoderarse de los labios de ella, las mano de la menor se encontraban en la espalda desnuda del mayor mientras que las de este se posaban en las caderas de ella. Siguieron así por unos minutos hasta que ambos comenzaron a rozarse inconscientemente aumentando el calor en sus cuerpos desnudos, las piernas de la rubia rodeaban la cintura de él. El vaivén amentaba su velocidad y su intensidad hasta que él la detuvo en seco y le dijo al oído

Tenemos que detenernos…. A menos que… quieras dar el siguiente paso-

Sí, quiero…. Solo tuya- fue lo único que logró articular. Pero para el gran gatito fue suficiente.

Y así mirándose fijamente a los ojos decidieron que serían uno. El mayor comenzó un río de besos desde los labios, pasando por su cuello y detenerse más de la cuenta en sus pequeños pechos logrando que su amada gimiera tímidamente y lo arañase débilmente, lo cual logró que Kuroo enloqueciese, le gustaba como se oía la voz de su amada cargada de deseo; cuando creyó necesario continuó bajando hasta encontrarse con la parte inferior de su traje de baño, la cual en pocos segundos terminó a un costado de ellos; el gatito deposito besos desde el tobillo hasta aquella zona sensible y allí se mantuvo enloqueciendo a la rubia quien ya gemía audiblemente, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese las hábiles manos de su amado rozando sus pezones y la lengua de este haciendo maravillas, logrando que unos pocos minutos más tarde ella sintiera un calor recorrerle el cuerpo entero y explotando de placer, creyendo tocar el cielo. Cuando su respiración se tranquilizó abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de él quien, ansioso, esperaba que ella se recuperar para poder continuar y con una leve sonrisa de esta él se deslizó el bañador dejando en evidencia lo excitado que se encontraba. Con suma delicadeza penetró el cuerpo de la joven y se sumieron en un mar de gritos y jadeos, dejándose ahogar por el placer y llegando juntos al punto máximo del placer, entrelazando sus manos y gritando el nombre del otro.

Les tomo un poco recuperarse, solo se miraban a los ojos mientras sus respiraciones se relajaban

Deberíamos volver, deben de estar preocupados- dijo ella

Si, tal vez- dijo el odiando tanto como ella tener que volver junto con los demás y separarse del otro.


End file.
